


Traces

by riseyuju



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Kyungsoo is oblivious, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Jongin, and wants to piss jongin off, chanyeol is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseyuju/pseuds/riseyuju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin isn't usually the jealous type. He usually doesn't ever act on it if he is. For some reason, today was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traces

The eight member group had a week off from their crazy busy schedules to do as they like as long as they weren't getting into any trouble. All could agree that they needed this week to rest and decided they'd generally stay in the dorms for the week, resting and spending time together. Kyungsoo was ecstatic about the time they had off even though it wasn't much. The touring and promotions had left him with many sleepless nights and tiring days. More importantly, he was anxious to spend normal time with his lover, Jongin. The two would cuddle in between rides to different performances and they'd sneak in a few blowjobs in the bathroom when they had alone time but it wasn't nearly enough. Kyungsoo was longing for a normal day where they could sleep in, watch movies on the sofa, and have proper sex. In an unspoken agreement, both Kyungsoo and Jongin agreed on taking advantage of this week.

On the first morning of their week full of rest, Jongin woke up to the sound of the boys groggily joking with each other and the smell of breakfast in the air. With his eyes still closed Jongin reached out to pull Kyungsoo closer to him only to realize that he was alone in the bed. He huffed as he sat up, longing to feel Kyungsoo pressed against his chest and radiating warmth. Instead of sulking, Jongin decided to go find the boy himself.

Slowly Jongin swung his legs out of the bed, face puffy with sleepiness. His tugged on a t-shirt that was neatly folded in his drawer by his one and only Kyungsoo before treading downstairs. To his surprise, the rest of the boys were awake and either sitting at the kitchen island or lounging in the living room. Jongin noticed that they were still overcasted with sleep but managed to still entertain each other.

Jongin admired Kyungsoo as he leaned on the doorway. His boyfriend was concetrating on cooking breakfast for the large crowd and appeared as if he couldn't be bothered. But that didn't stop Jongin. With a sly smirk on his face, Jongin crept up behind Kyungsoo and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his bony shoulder. Kyungsoo flinched at first but melted into his touch once he realized who it was.

“Good morning!” Kyungsoo chirped with a big grin. Jongin was always amazed at how Kyungsoo was always in such a good mood in the mornings, even on busy days when he was beyond sleep deprived.

“Why didn't you wake me up? I don't like waking up without you in my arms. It's lonely” Jongin spoke quiet enough so only his lover could understand. Kyungsoo's cheeks flushed a crimson red.

“I'm sorry Jongin-ah. I figured I'd let you sleep in for a bit.” He answered with a soft voice as he tried to focus on not burning anything. Jongin grinned and pressed a soft kiss onto Kyungsoo's temple. The smaller boy let out a giggle that was so cute it almost had Jongin buckling at the knees.

“Break it up, would you? It's too early for this!” Chanyeol complained before groaning in disgust. Jongin rolled his eyes as he finally let go and walked towards the island. Chanyeol and Sehun sat together. Sehun stared aimlessly at his phone while Chanyeol feigned being digusted.

“Shut up Chanyeol. You're just jealous!” Jongin hissed at the red haired boy with a roll of the eyes though it was all in good fun. Jealous? _I'm not the one who is going to be jealous soon_. Chanyeol thought to himself as a smirk began to grew on his face. He was evil and liked to mess with Jongin because of how easily irritated he would grow. One of the best ways to piss off Jongin was to come at the person he loves most, Kyungsoo.

After a few minutes, Kyungsoo called all the members into the dining room where the food was placed. The boys came in like a pack of animals, sighing in relief that the food was finally prepared. As they began to sit down, Suho sat beside Kyungsoo leaving one seat beside the small doe eyed boy that was empty. Chanyeol took this as his opportunity being that Jongin was in the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water.

Chanyeol slyly sat in the chair beside Kyungsoo nonchalantly, leaving a seat across the table for Jongin to sit in. None of the boys seemed to care and begin digging into the food. Jongin eventually came in only to stop dead in his tracks. He gritted his teeth for only a moment, angry that he couldn't sit beside his boyfriend. Besides, he felt awfully clingy today. Jongin sucked it up though and sat in the empty sit across from them. He didn't let it affect him.

As Jongin began digging into the food, Chanyeol eyed him curiously trying to get a reaction out of the boy. Kyungsoo was oblivious. Soon, all the boys were engaging in conversation with each other, including Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.

“This food is delicious, Soo.” Chanyeol complimented, wrapping a friendly arm around his small framed shoulders. Jongin glanced up, sending daggers at Chanyeol. What the hell is he doing? Soo was a nickname Jongin only ever used. It sounded wrong coming from Chanyeol's mouth.

Kyungsoo chuckled as a smile grew on his face.

“Thanks Chanyeol, I try my best.” Kyungsoo nudged his side looking completely innocent as he was doing so. He didn't even spare a glace at his boyfriend sitting across from him.

Jongin despised all this skin ship between the two. His blood was boiling. Usually Jongin wasn't the jealous type. Mostly because he didn't have any doubt when it came to Kyungsoo and other men. He knew Kyungsoo loved him and that's all the mattered. Ironically though, today Jongin felt off. His emotions were out of whack. He wanted to leap across the table and shove Chanyeol's arm off of Kyungsoo but he refrained from doing so.

Everyone finished their breakfast and begin cleaning off the table.

“I'll do the dishes.” Kyungsoo offered nicely before beginning to walk to the kitchen. None of the members protested against it meaning less work for them. Jongin huffed, following behind Kyungsoo.

“Babe, have someone else do it. You do it all the time. You made breakfast too.” Jongin ran his hand along Kyungsoo's bicep. All he wanted was to spend time with the older male instead of admiring him from afar.

“It's alright Jongin. I'll help him. We'll get it done quicker that way. Go rest.” Chanyeol interrupted, wedging himself between the couple. Jongin's cheeks flushed red in anger but he couldn't attempt to spit out any words.

“Thanks Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo smiled before leaving Jongin and following Chanyeol over to the sink. Jongin stood there, sending daggers into the back of Chanyeol's head. He couldn't comprehend why Chanyeol was acting this way. He clenched his fist before slowly turning on his heel and walking into the living room. He couldn't bare to watch them. It only added to the anger pulsing inside him.

He fell onto the couch, arms crossed with a pout on his lips. The other boys could sense something was wrong but couldn't put their finger on it. That or they seemingly didn't care.

Jongin sat in agony while he had to listen Chanyeol and Kyungsoo laughing with each other.

“Chanyeol-ah! Stop throwing soap at me!” Jongin heard Kyungsoo yelp in between fits of giggles. This was it. Jongin couldn't take it any longer. He wasn't going to let Chanyeol all over his boyfriend.

Immediately, Jongin stood from the sofa and paced into the kitchen. Without any words, Jongin grabbed onto Kyungsoo's wrist and tugged him up the stairs.

“What are you doing? Stop!” Kyungsoo whined, trying to pull from his grasp with no success. Meanwhile, Chanyeol stood in the kitchen with a smirk on his face. _Job well done_ , Chanyeol thought to himself.

Jongin pulled Kyungsoo into their shared room with a slight slam of their door before finally releasing Kyungsoo's wrist. A red mark began forming.

“What was that f-” Kyungsoo was cut off seconds later by being pushed up against the wall forcefully.

“What do you thing youre doing? Flirting with Chanyeol right in front of me?” Jongin hissed into his hair, lips achingly close to his ear. Their chests were barely touching eachother, only brushing for a second when Kyungsoo would fidget.

“I, uh.” Kyungsoo was at a loss of words. He would always melt when Jongin dominated him like this. His cheeks were a rosy shade of red and every attempt he made at looking at Jongin failed. His eyes instead stayed glued to the floor.

“Do I have to teach you a lesson? Fuck Kyungsoo, you're mine. All mine. Chanyeol can't have you.” Jongin spoke, his voice low and husky. Kyungsoo's knees were on the verge of buckling but the tight space between the two didn't allow.

Jongin forcefully pressed his lips against Kyungsoo's in a cry for skinship. Kyungsoo melted into the touch and kissed back eagerly. He wanted to show Jongin that he was all his.

A groan escaped from the back of Jongin's throat before gripping onto Kyungsoo's thick thighs and holding him up with the wall for support. Their wet lips never broke apart.

Kyungsoo's legs wrapped tightly around Jongin's waist and his arms leaned on his neck. He could feel himself growing harder at each growing second.  
“I'm going to fuck you so good, make you cry out my name. It'll teach you not to flirt with other boys.” Jongin whispered seductively and gripped onto Kyungsoo's thighs. Kyungsoo whimpered as Jongin's words.He tried to grind his aching cock against Jongin's waist but it didn't help. Carefully but with a sense of eagerness, Jongin carried Kyungsoo onto the bed and laid him down. The smaller boy squirmed on the bed, low whimpers escaping his mouth. He tried to be as quiet as he could but it seemed impossible with the way Jongin was acting.

“Gotta get you undressed baby.” Jongin spoke quietly but his words were still enough to send Kyungsoo through the roof. His fingers trailed down Kyungsoo's side and then to the hem of his shirt. He tugged it off to expose Kyungsoo's milky skin. Jongin leaned down, peppering kisses all over his chest.

Jongin's hard on was clearly visible through his boxers. He had adrenaline running through his veins. It's been so long since they had proper sex and Jongin was dying for it.

Kyungsoo grabbed a fistful of Jongin's shirt, signalling for it to be taken off. Jongin immdeitaly agreed and threw his shirt off to the side.

“So, you want me now huh? Not Chanyeol right?” Jongin mumbled as he hovered over his boyfriend and attached his lips to his neck. He bit down and sucked on different patches of skin knowing he'd leave at least one mark. His hands held down the squirming boy beneath him who was begging to be fucked. Neither thought they could wait any longer.

Jongin's trembling hands pulled both Kyungsoo's pants and boxers off in one easy pull, leavng his hard cock exposed. The younger male stroked it for a few moments, longing to hear Kyungsoo pant. Jongin admired the boy underneath him who was a complete and utter mess. After a few short moments, he let go and pulled his own pants and boxers off. Both were completely naked and longing for each other.

“Speak baby, tell me what you want me to do.” Jongin whispered, running his hands down Kyungsoo's stomach and then his thighs.

“I want you to fuck me. I'm all yours.” He stammered, spreading his legs wider as an invitation. Jongin smirked, running his hand on his inner thigh for brief moments before standing up and quickly grabbing the lube and condom out of the bedside drawer.

“You're all mine.” He breathed as he lubed up his hand. Kyungsoo squeezed his eyes shut as he dug his teeth into his bottom lip.

“Spread your legs more baby.” Jongin demanded and Kyungsoo did just as he was told. The younger male rubbed circles around Kyungsoo's hole just to make him squirm before entering one finger and began to stretch him out.

Kyungsoo winced in pain for a few seconds before pushing back on Jongin's hand wanting more. Jongin chuckled before sliding in another finger, following another. After three fingers, Jongin declared Kyungsoo stretched out enough.

“You want me to fuck you now baby?” Jongin whispered, giving his own cock a few strokes. Just looking down at the flustered boy beneath him was enough to make him orgasm. Kyungsoo nodded frantically with a soft whimper following. Jongin bit down on his lips, holding onto his thighs before slowly pushing into his hole. He let Kyungsoo adjust to his tip and made sure he got a signal to move. Kyungsoo's watered slightly and he squeezed them slowly as he tried to ignore the stinging. Jongin took Kyungsoo's cock into his hand trying to give him some sense of pleasure as he began pushing in more.

After a few moments, Kyungsoo moaned and gave permission to Jongin to begin thrusting.

“More, Jongin.” He breathed with a shaky breath. His legs were loosely wrapped around Jongin's waist to make him as spread open as possible. Jongin groaned quietly as he began thrusting with a faster pace. He hovered down so they could connect their lips.

Kyungsoo kissed him eagerly, slipping his tongue into his mouth. The two kissed passionately for a few moments and pulled apart with a string of saliva following their lips.

Jongin quickened his pace and the bed began to softly squeak. The couple tried their hardest to stay quiet but it felt impossible. Kyungsoo was a loud bottom and the whimpers and gasps couldn't be held back.

“All mine. Remember that.” Jongin whispered, kissing Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo's fingers ran through Jongin's caramel locks as he pushed back against Jongin's in attempt to be filled even more.

“I'm close Jongin. Fuck, Jongin – Jongn-” Kyungsoo became a whimpering and rambling mess, moaning Jongin's name over and over again as he began to reach his climax. Toes curled, he held onto Jongin. He came all over his stomach with a loud gasp. Jongin finished moments after, filling Kyungsoo up. Once he came from his high, he pressed one last kiss to Kyungsoo's lips and then beginning cleaning them up.

It's safe to say that their sheets were going to need washed after this.

Jongin fell down beside Kyungsoo. Both boys were still naked, their chests falling and rising quickly.

“Did you learn your lesson?” Jongin spoke huskily against Kyungsoo's ear. The older male nodded, an embarrased smile creeping onto his lips.

“All yours Jongin.” Kyungsoo replied shly before pushing himself into Jongin's arms. They stayed like that for a while as they came down for the haze they were in.

Thanks Chanyeol Jongin thought with a snicker and a roll of his eyes.

This break was starting off as planned.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work and I wrote this at one in the morning so bare with me! Honestly, this is horrible but I published it anyways. Just some smut that doesn't have too much context.


End file.
